


Varric With a Small Ponytail

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: I think he's growing his hair out and it's at that stage where he can FINALLY pull most of it back which is very exciting.Drawn for Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Varric With a Small Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

> To be honest the whole time I was drawing this I just wanted to hug this guy. Is that a normal feeling? Do other people also want to hug him?

**Description I was given of this character:**

> A dwarf with shortish blonde hair in a pony tail, NO BEARD (this is v important), lots of chest hair (also very important). He wears a red idk-what-to-call-it-maybe-a-tunic with fancy gold edging embroidery that's split open from the top middle down almost to his belt (which is a kinda cloth tied thing that's dark tealish with faded gold patterning) to show all the chest hair and keeps going under the belt in kind of a red-with-embroidery flap until like his knees, pants and boots, a brown coat with big forearm sized cuffs and a big undone belt that's open to show the red tunic and chest hair, a shortish necklace that's got big gold beads on most of it meeting at what looks like a thick golden cockring, multiple small gold hoop earrings (two on one side, one on the other), and a huge crossbow (still small enough to carry but you know, definitely a two hander and like three quarters of his height) which he loves very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Also there was some uncertainty over whether he's telling a story or showing off his chest hair and honestly: it's obviously both.


End file.
